


Too Long

by MissCora, seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCora/pseuds/MissCora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been far too long since the boys have had any quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> Author's Note: I blame SB for this one. It's all her fault for tormenting my muse.

Everyone else was at Hogsmede and they'd agreed to stay behind and catch up on some much needed quality time. All week they'd been busy - Dean with a large project for his Magical Theory course and Seamus preparing for a practicum with Madame Pomfrey. They'd been lucky to see each other at a meal a day, and even then one or the other was almost always either running late or rushing off to a meeting; Seamus had had to make the plans for this weekend by owl.

There were a few under classmen who had been giving Seamus funny looks as he bounced around next to the entrance to the Common Room, but when he launched himself at Dean they went back to ignoring him, well used to Gryffindor's most affectionate couple's antics.

Finally letting Dean up to breathe Seamus whispered hotly in his ear, "If you don't take me upstairs and fuck me now, I may have to scar these poor children for life."

Tugging on the black boy's hand the whole way the two of them headed for the dorms, managing something resembling a walk until after they rounded the curve of the stairs. The second they were out of view of the rest of the house Dean grabbed Seamus' shoulders and pressed him back against the wall, assaulting his mouth.

"Want you," he managed, mouthing his way down the blonde's neck. "Want you now!"

"Then take me now," Seamus gasped as Dean latched onto his pulse point. "But you should probably do it up stairs."

"I want you like this. Up against the wall, panting for it, going mad for me . . ." Dean's hand had found Seamus' nipples and was tweaking at them through his shirt.

"Oh, Merlin! Fine, fine, fine . . ." His breath already ragged, Seamus was beginning to lose control of his voice and he got a little louder with each repetition. "The . . . OH! The kiddies will hear though . . ."

Dean reluctantly pulled back and tugged on the smaller boy's hand. "You're right," he admitted. "Bedroom. Now."

In record time the two made it up the stairs to the room they shared with the other seventh years, tugging at buttons as they went.

Slamming the door shut Dean turned around, only to be knocked back against it when Seamus attacked him again. With a muttered curse he yanked at the few remaining buttons on Dean's shirt, popping them off before running a trail of hot kisses down his chest. He laved one of Dean's nipples with his tongue while teasing the other with the ball of his thumb, then slid to his knees to fuck Dean's belly button with his tongue.

Dean gave a cry, then tugged on Seamus' hair, making him look up. "Bed, now," he managed, and Seamus nodded, pulling off his own shirt as he moved to comply.

Somehow Dean still had the presence of mind to cast a silencing spell and a locking spell on the door before following his boyfriend to the bed. As he kicked off his shoes and pulled down his trousers he admired the view that awaited him - Seamus, wearing only a pair of blue silk boxers that matched his eyes and utterly failed to conceal his aroused state.

"Perfect," Dean whispered to himself before leaning down to claim the other boy's kiss-bruised mouth in a sweet, lingering kiss. But sweet soon gave way to passionate as hands wandered wildly and both boys' boxers were done away with.

Seamus began to work his way back down Dean's body, muttering wonderfully obscene things into the black boy's skin and nipping gently at all the places he knew made Dean shudder with sensation. And when that adorable mouth bypassed his erection to make its way down his left thigh Dean almost screamed with frustration.

"Oh Seamus, don't you fucking play with me," Dean swore. "It has been too fucking long and I just can't . . . SEAMUS!" Dean shouted as Seamus gave into the impatience fueling them both and licked quickly up the underside of Dean's cock before slipping his lips around the tip. "Oh . . . oh . . . Seamus, oh God! Seamus . . ." Dean was insensible as the Irish imp swirled his tongue around Dean's erection and attempted to swallow him. "Seamus . . . going to . . . going to come . . . oh God! Seamus . . ."

Seamus didn't really need the warning as he began to hum, triggering Dean's orgasm. Swallowing happily he slid back up the bed, running his hand along Dean's cheek and brushing a kiss against the other boy's lips when all he did was moan in response.

"Dean," Seamus said. "Dean, sweet Dean . . . lovely Dean . . . if you don't wake up and fuck me now you're going to regret it." He pressed another kiss onto the taller boy's lips, demanding entrance with his tongue and smiling to himself when Dean responded.

"God Seamus," Dean muttered. "You expect me to be able to after you do something like that?"

"Not only do I expect it," Seamus said, reaching across the prone boy to the bed side table and grabbing a small jar, "and request it . . ." He opened the jar, pulling up one of Dean's hands to dip it into the warm, viscous fluid inside. " . . . I actually demand it." Holding tightly to the hand he had just anointed, Seamus leaned over to whisper in Dean's ear. "I have not been fucked in two and a half weeks and if you don't remedy this problem, so help me, I will never, EVER give you another blow job in your life."

"Hmph," Dean managed before tugging his hand free and rolling over, using the weight of his body to push Seamus into the bed. "It's a dire threat," he admitted, running his hands down to brush against Seamus' ribs. "And if you were to go through with it I would, undoubtedly, go mad." Pausing, Dean began to bite and suck at Seamus' neck until a bright red mark bloomed, replacing the ones that had faded over the past week. "But," he finally continued, "I don't think you could stand it either." He pushed himself up until he was kneeling over the blonde. "Not that I'm going to risk it."

And with a quick motion, Dean slipped two fingers into Seamus, delighting in the sharp cry this elicited that went straight from his ears to his cock.

He began to carefully work his fingers around, loosening Seamus and seeking out that perfect spot when he heard a low growl above him.

"Dean," Seamus said his voice low. "For once I do not want you to be careful, I do not want you to be gentle, and I do not want you to be sweet. Fuck me hard and fuck me now."

"Well, if you're going to put it like that," Dean managed, although the growl had essentially shut down his mind and released something dark and primal in him.

Swiftly moving into position he pulled Seamus' legs up over his shoulders, pausing to admire the view of his Seamus lying, flushed and desperate for him on the bed they'd been sharing for almost six months now. But then that growl came again and there was nothing for it but to shove into him.

Seamus cried out and for a second Dean wondered if he'd hurt the smaller boy, but his hips reaching up and shoving back against him reassured him.

Dean set a brutal pace, grasping for control within himself and marveling at the sheer size of Seamus' vocabulary as each thrust brought forth another curse or plea for Dean to just fuck him harder. The blonde's head was thrown back as Dean thrust across his prostrate one last time and he screamed as he came, his body's shudders pulling Dean into a second orgasm.

The black boy collapsed against his lover, slipping out of him and falling sideways to lie next to Seamus while they both caught their breath. His arms snaked out to twine around the Irish boy and he pulled Seamus to him, mustering the energy to lean over and press a kiss to his shoulder.

"I love you," the quiet, satiated statement greeted the affectionate gesture.

"Love you too," Dean said, burrowing his head into the pillow, contemplating just falling asleep like this.

"We . . ." a yawn interrupted Seamus, but he quickly continued. " . . . Definitely need to do this more often."

"Mh-hmm," Dean agreed, pleased as Seamus snuggled back against him and his breath evened out into a gentle sleep rhythm. Dean soon nodded off as well, and both boys slept quite happily until a pounding on the door some hours later woke them and gave them cause to be very thankful for the locking charm on the door.


End file.
